


Latte con dos de pólvora

by kizaten



Category: Free!, free - Fandom
Genre: Celeb AU!, M/M, Rin insistente, Tweeter - Freeform, Y cambiaron!, future fish, las tags van a cambiar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finalmente consiguió un papel en la televisión, ser extra no le importa mucho considerando que tiene la oportunidad de trabajar con Nanase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

—Hola, un latte chico, por favor.

— ¿Para aquí o para llevar?

—El latte aquí, el chico me lo llevo.

_Mierda._ Esa era la peor de las líneas de conquista que alguna vez había escuchado, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera estaba en el guión. Tenía que dejar eso, por lo menos cuando estuvieran grabando.

—Aún estoy trabajando, tal vez después, — Contestó el otro con una sonrisa que más bien parecía un tanto enfadada. De nuevo había atrapado su imprudencia y se la había lanzado a la cara de forma que la trama planeada por el escritor y aprobada por el _staff_ seguía casi intacta.

Sonrió y se retiró de la barra tomando su ticket.  Con un poco de suerte ningún camarógrafo había tomado su cara al momento en que bajó del área de grabación. No entonces, pero sí todo lo demás. _Mierda._

Matsuoka Rin, o “Policía número uno” según el guión, no hacía más que meterse cuando no lo llamaban. Rin tenía suerte, muchísima suerte. Después de un par de proyectos mediocres en teatro y algunas no tan terribles contribuciones en programas de internet y televisión local y cultural, además de participar en cortos de sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela de artes, Rin  finalmente había logrado trabajar con un grupo de desconocidos de renombre.

Muchas veces fue elegido por su apariencia para aparecer en algún proyecto, y en este medio era bastante común que esto sucediera. Rin estaba agradecido con su aspecto, con 1.77cm tenía estatura suficiente para aparecer tanto en teatro como  frente a una cámara, su piel aceptaba el maquillaje con facilidad y sabía cómo afeitarse para no complicar las cosas demasiado. Sus ojos eran de una intensidad poco usual, de un tono rojizo bastante simpático, y aunque su cabello bermellón eternamente desordenado, causaba ciertos problemas, podía dominarse con suficiente empeño. Aun así, Matsuoka era trabajador y había conseguido todo gracias al conjunto completo, era social y perseguía lo que le interesaba hasta tenerlo en sus manos como cualquier otro ansioso actor de 24 años. Oportunidades como esta no se dejaban ir por nada del mundo, no se piensa, se acepta.

Había trabajado duro para llegar a donde estaba, finalmente tenía un papel en una serie de televisión con suficiente éxito como para presumir al respecto, incluso se había ganado unos cuantos seguidores en _tweeter_ y lo reconocían en la calle al caminar casualmente por ahí.  Un buen trabajo como extra no resultaba mal si un público de unos cuantos miles de personas miraba el programa, y su suerte podía considerarse mejor si tenía la oportunidad de trabajar con gente interesante y… con Nanase.

Nanase Haruka había estudiado en la misma escuela que él y si había cruzado palabra con él antes de trabajar en el mismo estudio, debió ser una disculpa por estorbarle o cualquier otra tontería, pero al menos conocía su voz de antes. Eso haría pensar a cualquiera que la forma en la que le hablaba y soltaba comentarios estúpidos era justificada y natural, pero no lo era.  Había algo en él que hacía imposible apartar la mirada, su cabello negro tan brillante y liso, o los ojos azules, que de seguro no eran tan impresionantes como a Rin le parecían, no eran lo único bueno en él y eso era bastante obvio, si alguien como él había conseguido un protagónico en una serie producida por un canal de ese tamaño tan solo a unos meses de graduarse, debía ser algo absolutamente impactante. Era talento.

En general, Nanase era un ser poco social y casi se le calificaría como cretino a primera vista, tal vez era por su torpe y soso tono al hablar o la forma tan indiferente de comportarse con las personas, y era precisamente su actitud tan fría lo que impresionaba más al contraste. Haruka era increíblemente capaz de conmover y meterse en lo más profundo de la audiencia una vez que estaba concentrado en su trabajo. No importaba el personaje, conseguía un grado de identificación y empatía difícil de conseguir, entraba en personaje en menos de medio segundo y era igualmente rápido para cortarlo en cuanto terminara con su presentación. Su voz y movimientos casi no necesitaban correcciones y era, según había comprobado Rin en este tiempo trabajando con él, increíblemente rápido para improvisar si era necesario.

Aun así, no era tan fácil trabajar con él, al contrario de lo que pensaban los demás. Nanase no tomaba un trabajo si no le interesaba. El verdadero misterio era saber qué demonios le interesaba en realidad. Había rechazado propuestas antes de aceptar esta, un estudiante se había dado el lujo de negarse y eso parecía bastante extraño a todo el mundo, lo más extraño era que las propuestas e invitaciones seguían llegando. No era exigente con el pago y no le molestaba el horario tampoco, llegaba a tiempo e incluso se quedaba extra si era necesario, y no se quejaba por casi nada, pero no hablaba con nadie. Un actor en papel protagónico que no se preocupa por promoción extra no era ordinario. Alguien poco ordinario podía ser útil de diferentes maneras y la lucha por conseguir que Nanase firmara con alguien fue intensa y duró bastante. Pero una vez que comenzó la filmación de  la serie, no se detuvo ni un día, no por él.

Muchos pensaban que era adicto al trabajo, incluso Rin comenzaba a sospecharlo.

Y el mayor problema de Rin era calmarse. No podía evitarlo, Nanase hacía que su mente divagara y se le aflojara la lengua conectada al depósito de estúpidas sonrisas y frases mediocres, y para desgracia de ambos, el único momento en que estaban juntos y esto pasaba, era frente a las cámaras.

En el estudio, en plena grabación, Matsuoka no podía resistir el impulso de guiñarle el ojo, sonreír o coquetearle con absoluto descaro aunque no estuviera en escena realmente. Si mirabas un capítulo con atención, en el fondo de cualquier escena en la que “Policía número uno” estuviera presente se podía ver sus ojos siguiendo a Yuu, el personaje de Nanase. Y lo más gracioso era escuchar sus estúpidas frases y cómo el cocinero lo bateaba con ágil elegancia. Era bastante… extraño. Pero si todo eso conseguía salir al aire incluso después de los cortes del  equipo de edición, era porque valían la pena. Indudablemente, proyectaban cierta química que hacía variar un poco la trama.

Y pronto la gente en sus casas comenzó a pensar esa clase de cosas, una chica, después dos, otras diez, y así hasta llegar a un gran grupo que solamente miraba para encontrar esos pequeños momentos en el capítulo semanal. Ya no importaba tanto si Yuu heredaría o no la compañía de su padre, o si su ayudante de cocina tenía alguna relación con el crimen que había llevado a la aparición de la policía, o si su romance con la florista llegaría algo. El único romance que de verdad levantaba expectación era el que se cocinaba en medio minuto cada capítulo. La gente estaba cautivada por la dulce sonrisa que Yuu soltaba ante los estúpidos comentarios del policía y nunca a nadie más. 

La red se llenó de teorías, una tonta frase o una simple palabra detonaba el ingenio creativo de las chicas observadoras y detalladas listas de momentos en escena de esos dos desfilaban por blogs y foros; románticas historias originales sobre Yuu y Rin (como nadie conocía el nombre del personaje dejaron el del actor) circulaban y salían cada semana, escritas con tanta dedicación y minuciosidad que rivalizaban con cualquier texto _bestselleroso_. Incluso comentarios al respecto aparecieron en la cuenta de _tweeter_ de ambos actores, pero sólo uno de ellos terminó por leer una o dos de estas historias… sólo por curiosidad.

Entonces, esta extraña ola de fanatismo llegó a conocimiento del productor.

Rin llegó a trabajar como de costumbre, de buen humor y en realidad bastante feliz con la vida. No, no había estado leyendo nada en especial la noche anterior, nada que tuviera que ver con algo romántico. Tenía que ver con su trabajo, porque Yuu era parte de su trabajo, ¿cierto?

Se encaminó como de costumbre por un café y otra nueva oportunidad de hablar con Nanase, trabajar con una cafetería como locación recurrente les proporcionaba equipo funcionando casi todo el día, aunque sin duda el mejor café era el que servía a la misma hora que el protagonista tomaba el suyo. Rin fue ignorado, el director llamó a Haruka para revisar algunas cosas y se fue sin siquiera verlo. No era tan malo.

Pasó a recoger el nuevo libreto, casi habían terminado con el capítulo y preparaban el siguiente, llevaban uno o dos de ventaja pero aun así debían apresurarse. Leyó algunas páginas, en el anterior Yuu estaba a punto de involucrarse en la línea de investigación de la estación de policía y él… él había pedido un chico para llevar. En este, al parecer el criminal estaría definitivamente interesado en algo relacionado con la cafetería, se mencionaba la herencia y no aparecía la florista por ninguna parte. Entonces algo captó su atención, un nombre… Se detuvo de golpe, volviendo sobre sus pasos de regreso a la oficina del productor. Esto no era posible.

—Disculpe, señor… este nombre de aquí… ¿quién es? —preguntó Rin, quien rara vez se acercaba a los altos mandos por temor a ser regañado por su soltura en escena.

— ¿Mitsujoshi? Eres tú, —dijo con naturalidad el productor después de aclararse la garganta. Le pidió que se sentara y explicó brevemente la situación que lo había llevado a decidir este cambio en la trama original. —El público reaccionó a tu trabajo de forma bastante interesante, la gente quería ver más de tu personaje y, aunque no habíamos pensado en esto lo discutimos un poco y decidimos que valía la pena tomar el riesgo. Matsuoka, trabajas bien y a la gente le agrada verlo. Intentaremos con esto.

— ¿Nanase sabe de esto? —una cosa era comportarse como un auténtico perdedor por su voluntad, pero obligar al actor de ojos azules a responder era otra muy diferente. Lo que menos quería era terminar siendo odiado por él gracias a esto.

—Está enterado, descuida, es un pequeño cambio y no pareció molestarle.

El productor le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda indicando gentilmente que tenía que irse, Rin se retiró entendiendo la indirecta y se fue derecho a la estación de maquillaje sujetando el guión nerviosamente. Su ansiedad solamente se puso peor al encontrar a Haruka ahí también, escogiendo el vestuario del día con ayuda de Zaki, la encargada de esto. Rin trató de calmarse y actuar natural, con el mismo grado de torpeza que de costumbre reflejaba frente al otro, se sentó frente al espejo y siguió echándole una ojeada al guión. Yuki, la maquillista se acercó para arreglarlo un minuto después, la mujer no era nada paciente y tuvo que regañarlo más de una ocasión por culpa de su nerviosismo.

Al cabo de unas cuantas peleas con la maquillista y otras cuantas con Zaki por sus comentarios incisivos al respecto, Rin ya estaba listo para comenzar a grabar y esperando junto a una de las mesas vacías del lugar.

—Felicidades, ya tienes un nombre, —la cortante voz de Nanase lo tomó por sorpresa. Estaba parado junto a él y esperando también que lo llamaran al set. No pudo evitar pasar la mirada por él, nunca había imaginado que un flojo suéter amarillo y un pantalón gris criminalmente ajustado se vieran así de bien en él. Aunque Nanase siempre se veía bien. Esos pocos centímetros que le aventajaba en altura le ayudaban bastante al pasarle así los ojos por encima.

—Gracias, —contestó después de descartar estúpidas disculpas por esto, no era como que fuera del todo malo lograr algo con su trabajo, o que lo hubiera descubierto mirándolo.

Haruka no dijo nada más, en realidad tan rápido como escuchó su respuesta fue llamado para grabar escenas pendientes del capítulo anterior. Después de media hora, Nanase bajó para cambiarse y el equipo cambió la escenografía.

Nunca antes Rin se había sentido tan nervioso antes de grabar. Era simple, muy pero muy sencillo en realidad, el escritor no estaba dispuesto a ceder mucho de su tiempo para introducir al simplón policía coqueto en la historia, no hacía falta una presentación ostentosa para escuchar un nombre ordinario como el suyo.  

La escena ocurriría temprano, el único en la cafetería sería Yuu, quien acababa de abrir, entonces entraría Mitsujoshi (antes “policía anónimo”) como de costumbre y charlarían un poco, no más de cuatro líneas considerablemente más decentes que las que a él se le ocurrían, después serían interrumpidos por el compañero del oficial y antes de salir regresaría a donde estaba Yuu para finalmente presentarse. Música romántica, iluminación y una toma detenida de ambos como si fueran todo en el mundo… claro que no formaban parte de esta escena, solo quedaba Yuu en cuadro con expresión de confusión y pena. Seguramente se vería muy lindo así.

Yuu era todo lo contrario de Nanase. Su actitud era bastante cordial y su dulzura y dedicación lo hacían un completo encanto. Rin estaba seguro de que terminaría por ponerse nervioso y arruinaría la toma distraído por una interacción real con él.

Las luces se acomodaron para darle al sitio énfasis en algunos detalles, las flores lila bajo las ventanas y la puerta con el cristal. Se dispusieron los árboles y demás escenografía decorativa, algunos extras pasando para darle más vida al lugar y manejar el color de forma que contribuyera con el resto de la escena, la paleta cálida del amarillo de la pared, la transparencia y luminosidad del cristal, la ropa de los extras, con tonos entre rojos, naranja y café, daba más contraste con el uniforme azul oscuro de Mitsujoshi y la filipina blanca del chef, además de ciertas tonalidades de verde en las plantas y focos del estudio.

Se acercaron al centro y la escena comenzó, Yuu apareció primero para abrir la puerta, algunas cámaras grabaron el interior del lugar completamente decorado, con máquinas brillantes y platos perfectamente limpios con ese aire tan acogedor de la cafetería en la que el chef trabajaba. Las cámaras siguieron a Yuu mientras acomodaba algunos frascos, se ataba el delantal y otras cosas de corte rutinario. Sus manos trabajaban con tanta elegancia que no pudo evitar perderse por un momento.  

Después el director le dio su señal, despertándolo de su repentino trance, y Mitsujoshi entró con el nerviosismo completamente disimulado. Además de sus escasas y casuales líneas no había ningún otro sonido, el director indicaba a señas la cercanía de cada cámara y de los controladores de _booms_ y micrófonos, todas las cámaras filmaban al mismo tiempo desde diferentes ángulos, de elegir las mejores tomas y los recortes se encargaría después el equipo de edición.

Rin era débil ante la sonrisa de Yuu, para su fortuna Mitsujoshi también lo era y estaba escrito que debía reflejarlo, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por el color en su cara. El cocinero fue cordial y bastante agradable, Mitsujoshi se condujo con cierta torpeza pero bastante bien en realidad,  era un verdadero logro conseguir tartamudear sus líneas estando así de perdido en el azul de esos ojos. Al momento en que el segundo policía entró al café, la interrupción de verdad parecía una pena, los dos se sobresaltaron y se movieron como quien trata de disimular algo. Solo actuación, era obvio. Mitsujoshi se retiró con una mezcla entre alegría y tristeza, había hablado con él finalmente pero tenía que irse, y cuando regresó para presentarse sus ojos brillaron como nunca, Yuu tampoco se veía inafectado por el encuentro. Tuvieron que quedarse así un poco y después de una segunda y más insistente llamada de su compañero, Mitsujoshi se retiró con una hermosa sonrisa de despedida.

Corte. Rin volvió a respirar.

Para su mala fortuna, no tuvieron que repetir la toma, en realidad hubo cierto silencio después de que se cortara la grabación, producido indudablemente por lo rápido y bien logrado que fue el trabajo de ambos actores. Química, sin duda. Matsuoka estaba satisfecho, por primera vez no se había puesto en ridículo frente al otro y estaba seguro de que se merecería algún comentario positivo, su permiso para acercarse a comer juntos y tal vez hasta lo saludaría en las mañanas…

Nanase se retiró de inmediato, como protagonista tenía muchas otras escenas pendientes y no era necesario que se detuviera a elogiar a su compañero de trabajo, aunque Rin podía notar, o quería imaginarlo, que el actor estaba un tanto impresionado por lo bueno que era.

De regreso a una pequeña sala de descanso, el pelirrojo pudo escuchar algunos comentarios al respecto, incluso Yuki y Zaki se acercaron a felicitarlo de frente.

—Bueno, hago las cosas bien si lo disfruto, —contestó riéndose, ¿qué tanto más obvio necesitaba ser respecto a Nanase? Una de las ventajas de ser actor era lo poco que la gente se toma en serio las cosas una vez que se conocen, las chicas se echaron a reír con su comentario.

Rin ayudó con lo que fuera necesario el resto del día, al parecer era la única escena como tal que debía filmar ese día y estaban teniendo algunas dificultades con las de los demás para terminar el capítulo. ¿Qué nadie más que Nanase y él podían trabaja a la perfección?

Fue un día largo y pesado, pero valió la pena por el nuevo soplo de valor que tuvo después de haber compartido una escena con Haruka, una escena planeada de verdad incluso con un nombre. Ahora era parte de la serie, un personaje decente con posibilidades de más tiempo en pantalla. Y lo que era mucho mejor, con posibilidades de ver al actor de cabello negro más a menudo.

Después de pasar todo el día en un estudio con fuertes luces cualquiera podía olvidar el pronóstico del tiempo, estaba a punto de dejar en el estudio su abrigo y el paraguas. Al regresar por sus cosas notó lo vacío que estaba el sitio. ¿Cuánto tiempo de más se había quedado? Vaya que había trabajado mucho, la motivación sí que hacía cambios en él.

—Buen trabajo hoy, —dijo Nanase junto a la puerta cuando se encontraron al salir. —Hasta mañana.

Qué suerte, él también se había quedado de más. Significaba que no tenía planes los miércoles por la noche.

—Na- ¡Nanase! —lo llamó en cuanto reaccionó y evitó que cruzara la puerta directo a la tormenta. —Oye, hoy sale al aire el capítulo nuevo y… Yo sé que no es el que estábamos grabando y eso pero, estaba pensándolo y, no lo sé… ¿quieres ir a algún lugar y verlo juntos? Podríamos ir a un bar tal vez, ¿pasan series en los bares?

—Gracias, pero en realidad no quisiera, —lo interrumpió el otro, con los ojos azules fijos en la puerta, parecía ansioso por irse a casa.

—Ah… ¿Qué tal un restaurante?

—No veo los capítulos, —eso sí era inesperado. —En realidad no me gusta.

—No es cierto, —ser rió nerviosamente Rin, ¿cómo era posible? Él no podía resistirse a mirar más de una vez cada capítulo y jamás se había perdido el estreno semanal. —Pero… entonces, ¿qué tal ahora? Para variar…

—Hasta mañana, Matsuoka, —se despidió de tajo el más bajito, abriendo la puerta para desaparecer entre la lluvia.

Rin se quedó pasmado. Lo había rechazado, con una excusa poco creíble pero suficientemente válida para irse así sin más. Vaya, Nanase sí que era alguien extraño, ¿que no veía la serie? Eso era de verdad difícil de creer, y no lo haría; o por lo menos cambiaría eso.

Abrió el paraguas en cuanto tuvo un pie fuera del edificio y se encaminó a casa con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. No se rendiría después de un solo rechazo, estaba convencido de poder lograr llegar a algo con Nanase, si no podía conseguir una salida, obtendría por lo menos que le devolviera el saludo en las mañanas.

Esta vez la lluvia no lo entristeció, al contrario, esta tormenta le regalaba una extraña motivación que no podía evitar. Era un cambio, no solo en su trabajo sino en sus objetivos. Antes no habría pensado seriamente en cruzar realmente palabra con él, lo admiraba de lejos y si hablaba era un completo estúpido escudándose en la actuación, pero no había imaginado una oportunidad para estar juntos o que Haruka sencillamente le dijera un “hasta mañana” como había hecho antes. Con eso bastaba para sentirse con el permiso de intentar.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sacando cuentas, tenía tres semanas antes de que saliera al aire el capítulo en el que finalmente se presentaba a Mitsujoshi, policía número uno, y estaba empeñado en verlo con Nanase. Había intentado invitarlo otras dos veces y había fallado tan patéticamente como la primera, pero no se rendiría. Después del fin de semana, al regresar al estudio y recoger su nuevo libreto, el productor los llamó a ambos a la oficina.

—Discutimos un poco y sacaremos la escena de Yuu y Mistujoshi del capítulo, —comentó con seriedad. Ya qué, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

— ¿Por qué? ¿No era lo que estaban pidiéndoles en internet? —reclamó Rin sin poderse contener, era su única oportunidad y se la arrebataban de las manos.

—No he terminado, —lo regañó con la mirada, Nanase también lo miró con deseos de reprenderlo. —La adelantaremos. Convencí al escritor e hizo algunos cambios, lo sabrán cuando revisen el libreto, pero necesitamos que esa escena salga ya. Nos atrasamos un poco y no alcanzaremos a conectar más capítulos si esperamos por ese, así que lo integraremos en alguno ya terminado. Es algo bueno, descuiden.

 

Nanase no reclamó, de verdad parecía no interesarle el curso de la transmisión, con tener capítulos terminados le bastaba. Ambos salieron de la oficina directo al área de vestuario y maquillaje.

—Esto está muy extraño, ¿no? —Rin trató de iniciar una charla con Nanase, pero estaba preparado para que fuera tan infructuosa como de costumbre.

—Sí. Pero te mereces la oportunidad, —Haruka estaba hojeando el libreto y Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el comentario. ¡Nanase notaba su trabajo! Así hasta daba gusto que no siguiera la plática, probablemente la arruinaría si hablaba sintiéndose así de avergonzado.

Nada podría borrar su sonrisa después de escuchar el comentario de su colega (habían trabajado en una escena juntos así que estaba bien llamarlo _colega_ ), ni siquiera las burlas de Yuki y Zaki le bajaron el ánimo. Estaba extasiado, pero concentrado, no tenía que sentirse cómodo y flojear si quería mantener la atención del otro. Se quedó quieto en la silla para maquillaje y se enfocó por completo en el nuevo guión en sus manos.

La buena suerte estaba definitivamente enamorada de él.

En el nuevo capítulo, el criminal entraba a la cafetería cuando todos se habían ido y solo quedaban Yuu y Mitsujoshi. El policía escuchaba un ruido extraño y se ponía en guardia para encontrar a qué se debía y, claro, proteger a Yuu. Entraría en la cocina seguido por él y encontraría ahí a un ladrón. Habría una pelea usando todos los elementos de la cocina, bastante acción en realidad, y después la mejor parte. El ladrón arrojaría algo, Mitsujoshi trataría de proteger a Yuu haciéndolo a un lado y este caería al suelo; cuando Mitsujoshi tratara de seguir al fugitivo mientras se escapa, le arrojaría un saco de harina, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y retroceder. En ese momento, se tropezaría con Yuu en el suelo y terminaría sobre él con su rostro a un palmo de distancia del hermoso chef.

 

_Oh. Por. Dios._

 

Si las chicas atentas del posible romance de esos dos no saltaban de sus asientos gritando de emoción, él lo haría. No importaba el resto del capítulo, ¡esa escena!

Bendito el productor por convencer al escritor de hacer esto.

Por la persecución y toda la acción que requería, claro, eso era muy bueno para su carrera y logros artísticos… estar encima de Nanase era un logro personal, no podía negarlo.

 Paciencia. Debía esperar a que terminaran algunas tomas que no salieron tan bien del capítulo que grababan la semana pasada, y que estuviera listo todo el equipo de camarógrafos y la utilería dispuesta para la persecución en la cocina. Rin y el ladrón practicaron un poco, la pelea debía verse real y aunque el director confiaba en los instintos de ambos, querían estar seguros de no terminar por romperse algo en el calor del momento, también debían adquirir conciencia del espacio del que disponían, contemplando los sitios en los que habría cámaras y dónde terminaba el área de filmación.

Se necesitaban tantas cosas que el director quería hacer esto en una sola toma, aunque a juzgar por la primera vez que grabaron a Haruka y Rin juntos, seguramente con una sería suficiente. Y bueno, también tenía que esperar a que Nanase estuviera listo para eso, estaba en demasiadas cosas.

Cuando finalmente lo llamaron al set, después de hacerle algunos arreglos al uniforme y maquillaje de ambos, todo el equipo de seguridad estaba ahí, en caso de que algo pasara. El director los llamó y repasaron la escena, cada paso y dirección, la distancia que debían guardar entre sí y de las cámaras y esa clase de detalles técnicos para agilizar la filmación.

Cada mañana, Rin sentía el peso de perder un día en su lucha por convencer al reacio Nanase, un día en su antigua cuenta y le faltaba saber cuándo transmitirían esa pequeña escena con el cambio que habían decidido los jefes. Por el momento, esas tres semanas se habían convertido en dos y aún no le habían confirmado la fecha de lanzamiento. El director estaba impaciente, el tiempo corría y en realidad, el capítulo de la persecución estaba en la lista de estreno próximo, varias complicaciones y atrasos con el elenco los había hecho perder la ventaja que tenían con la transmisión de la serie.

 

— ¿Cuándo saldrá la escena que cortaron? —Matsuoka preguntó al productor medio minuto antes de entrar al set.

—Hoy, no podemos esperar más. Este capítulo es el de la próxima semana.

¿Hoy? ¡No había forma de que Nanase saliera con él ahora! El repentino descubrimiento lo retrasó un poco y tuvo que ser empujado por el director al interior de la cafetería para comenzar a filmar de una vez por todas esa persecución. 

Fue especialmente rápido concentrarse en su trabajo, en cuanto Haruka comenzó a moverse dentro de la cafetería, él también siguió sus movimientos de acuerdo a lo requerido por el guión. Cada palabra y gesto, era tan sencillo y natural, casi como si Mitsujoshi y Yuu se hubieran conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aun así, esto era algo completamente…nuevo. Mitsujoshi fue a la cocina, alerta, seguido por el chef; encontraron a alguien, el policía lo siguió… todo lo que el escritor dictó al pie de la letra. Entonces llegó el momento de su tropiezo, rodaron de forma extraña y finalmente se detuvo encima de Yuu. Se mantuvo ahí suspendido durante un tiempo considerable, agitado y un poco aturdido, pero incapaz de alejar sus ojos de los estanques frente a él.

 

— ¡Corte!

 

Rin se apartó lentamente, tratando de no apoyarse en Haruka para ayudarlo a levantarse una vez que estuvo de pie. Lo rechazó y se incorporó por sí mismo, encaminándose seguido por él hacia donde estaba el director.

— Bien hecho, —los felicitó antes de apartarse de la cámara. —Grabaremos unas cosas más con cada uno, tenemos que terminar las tomas hoy para editar mañana.

 

Rin y Haruka se separaron el resto del día, después de volver a adecentar el set y cambiar el vestuario por uno limpio, siguieron trabajando hasta tarde, todos estaban cansados y presionados por el tiempo. En especial Rin, tenía que invitar a Nanase y era seguro que, además sentirse rechazado antes de siquiera preguntar, no terminarían a tiempo para ver el capítulo nuevo y debería insistir para asegurarse una cita la próxima semana.

 

Estaba sólo en el área de vestuario, dejó el último traje que usó colgado junto al resto y estaba listo para salir del estudio, desgraciadamente se le había escapado la oportunidad de ver su propio debut en pantalla. Aunque eso no era lo que más le pesaba.

Vaya, sí que se veía mal. A su derecha, en el espejo, pudo ver su penosa imagen, se veía cansado y, sin todo el maquillaje, esas rojizas pupilas,  lo veían sobre un par de marcadas ojeras; su ropa era un fiasco y su cabeza un auténtico desastre, aún tenía harina encima. Se arregló el cabello, esos rebeldes mechones rojos eran un verdadero conflicto para él y también para Yuki, pero consiguió una fachada más o menos natural antes de salir del vestidor. Caminó un poco, sus ojos buscaban algo, y lo encontraron.

Nanase estaba en el set otra vez, acomodando las tazas de la cafetería iluminado solamente por una luz fuera de la habitación que entraba por una de las ventanas. Ya no llevaba la filipina y de hecho parecía listo para salir, con el abrigo puesto y la bufanda atada alrededor del cuello, pero no se movía de ahí. ¿Estaría bien si…?

—Nanase, —llamó con discreción Rin, entrando al cuarto y consiguiendo que el otro girara la cabeza para verlo.

—Es tarde, creí que ya te habrías ido, —contestó regresando su atención a las tazas.

—Sí, bueno… ¿estás bien? —Nanase asintió. —Bien.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—La próxima semana, —murmuró Rin acercándose lentamente y mirando alrededor. —Sé que dijiste que no te gustaba ver los capítulos, pero…

—No.

— ¡Nanase, eres muy bueno! —levantó la mirada— De verdad, muy bueno y… Creo que deberías hacerlo al menos una vez. Vamos a verlo a alguna parte, si no te gustan los bares no importa… Hasta podríamos verlo aquí.

Haruka lo miró, a pesar de estar uno junto al otro, parecía haber una gran distancia entre ambos.

—Sólo una vez, por favor.

—No me gusta salir…

—Entonces voy a tu casa. —Se apresuró a decir Matsuoka, sin importarle lo invasivo que hubiera sonado. Haruka se quedó en silencio, por un largo rato. Rin se aclaró la garganta y se revolvió el cabello. —Bueno, piénsalo, ¿sí?

Rin regresó sobre sus  pasos hasta la puerta de la cafetería.

—Te veo mañana.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Repetición de media noche porque me perdí el estreno :P**

 

Tecleó Rin en su teléfono y lo publicó en su cuenta apenas se acomodó en la cama con la laptop en el regazo. Su teléfono vibró incesantemente debajo de una pila de almohadas con las respuestas de sus pocos seguidores. Bueno, seguidoras, quienes soltaban comentarios bastante atrevidos sobre el asunto de Yuu y el policía en 140 caracteres. No quiso leer más hasta que hubiera visto el capítulo.

 

No estaba tan mal, en realidad se veía bastante decente y la escena que tanto esperaba no interrumpía la trama, de hecho hasta conectaba con las que habían grabado los últimos días (como había supuesto antes, Haruka se veía bastante lindo cuando el policía lo dejó después de presentarse).

 

Dejó la computadora a un lado y se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba cansado y tenía derecho a suspirar fuertemente. Desenterró su teléfono y leyó los comentarios, lo hicieron reír y hasta sonrojarse como una colegiala enamorada, por suerte nadie lo veía en este estado. La respuesta fue inmediata, el grupo de fans estaban extasiadas con el pequeño momento de esos dos y lo hacían sentirse también en el cielo. Incluso algunos de sus compañeros comentaron al respecto, y el propio productor agradeció la respuesta como de costumbre. Mitsujoshi era oficialmente parte de la serie y de la vida de Yuu. Desafortunadamente él no era nadie aún en la de Nanase.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

—Entonces, ¿te espero al terminar para irnos juntos? —comentó Rin, abordando a Nanase a medio vestirse, pero era completamente una coincidencia que lo hiciera.

— ¿Cómo? —Haruka estaba confundido, de eso no había duda. Rin lo había interrumpido en un momento tan vulnerable que no era sorpresa la clase de expresión que tenía, aunque sí lo era en Haruka, pues nunca tenía una si no se trataba de un personaje frente a las cámaras.

—Para ir a ver el capítulo a tu casa. Entonces, ¿nos vemos en la entrada?

—Nunca dije que sí.

—Tampoco que no, —recordó Matsuoka con cierta picardía, recargándose en uno de los sillones tapizados con trajes usados y fijando los ojos de un rojo vivo en los de Haruka. —Significa que lo consideraste.

—No.

—Bueno, ¿en la entrada está bien?

— ¿Al menos escuchas lo que los demás dicen? —se quejó Nanase abotonándose la filipina. —Acabo de decir que no.

— ¿En serio? —Rin fingió torpeza. —Al final del día dirás que sí

— ¿Puedo tener una opción al menos?

— ¡Te veo en la entrada! —Rin desapareció rumbo a la estación de maquillaje.

 

En el transcurso de la semana, el escritor ya había logrado que a él se le asignaran más escenas con Nanase. Todos estaban seguros que después de la famosa persecución (que se transmitía esa misma noche, por eso la prisa) la integración de Mitsujoshi sería completa y necesitaría interactuar con otros personajes, además claro conYuu. Habían conseguido elevar los niveles de audiencia con solo un minuto y medio del pelirrojo en pantalla la semana pasada y querían mantener, o mejorar, esta respuesta.  Por supuesto, el más feliz con esto era Rin.

Significaba mucho para su carrera y desarrollo artístico, actuar así habría sido todo un reto para cualquier otro y eso le merecía cuanto mérito quisieran darle, además del reconocimiento de sus demás colegas y directivos del canal. Un día no era nadie y al siguiente muchos lo saludaban y llamaban por su nombre. Estaba seguro que incluso habría más gente al pendiente de él en el tren, pero tal vez la alegría lo estaba haciendo exagerar un poco.

Por fortuna, no lo hizo despegar los pies del suelo, y Nanase tenía mucho que ver en el asunto. Trabajando juntos todo era completamente serio, y si esta vez coqueteaba con él era porque ya estaba escrito así en el guión. Se integraban como siempre, pero ahora no solo se trataba de un golpe de suerte o su estupidez hablando, su desempeño real era mucho mejor y bastante notorio.

Estaba llegando más alto en su trabajo gracias a su ridículo encaprichamiento, pero este mismo asenso ponía en riesgo su escasa pero muy necesaria discreción. ¿Qué pasaría si Nanase descubría que no estaba jugando a darle más personalidad al policía cuando soltaba todas esas estupideces frente a las cámaras? ¿Estaría molesto o asqueado de la forma en la que había estado coqueteándole y por eso no había aceptado la invitación? En realidad no sabía si Haruka pensaba igual que él respecto a en quién fijarse, nunca había escuchado noticias, ni siquiera rumores, sobre su vida personal. Nanase estaba tan desconectado del mundo virtual que lo único que se sabía de él era por unas cuantas entrevistas y su mismo trabajo, pero siempre era muy serio y no daba pie a ninguna conclusión. No se hablaba de ningún romance entre él y alguna mujer, mucho menos de hombres…

En cambio él, no era precisamente discreto. Rin tenía la mala costumbre de reportar todo lo que pasaba en su vida en _tweeter_ y demás redes populares. Si quieres que la gente te mire, debes darle algo qué mirar. Tampoco había ventilado nada acerca de romances, no había tenido muy buena suerte con todo el trabajo al que se había sometido para llegar a donde estaba y no podía evitar pensar en cierto actor de hermosos ojos azules y enemigo de la tecnología como su mayor interés romántico. Estaba feliz por trabajar con él y no quería dejar ir esto solamente por su estúpido entusiasmo. ¿Sería echado de la compañía si alguien se enteraba? Solo quedaba tener cuidado, aunque era difícil acertar cuánto cuidado podía tener si seguían bendiciéndolo con escenas tan intimas entre él y Haruka. Era un tonto bastante obvio, no había forma de que esto pasara desapercibido y por eso estaba tan nervioso.

 

La grabación terminó suficiente tiempo antes de que se transmitiera el capítulo de estreno, y Rin estaba en la entrada principal del estudio esperando a Nanase sin saber si aceptaría o no después de todo. Enfundado en una pesada chamarra negra y con la bufanda a cuadros atada descuidadamente alrededor del cuello. Estaba impacientándose y no tenía tanto frío como para seguir así, o se quitaba todo eso de encima o sencillamente salía a la calle de una vez por todas, solo y sintiéndose completamente rechazado. Miró su reloj por cuarta vez, habían pasado otros dos minutos, tal vez el plan de Haruka para evitarlo era sencillamente aparecer demasiado tarde como para ver el capítulo en alguna parte, si acaso tenía intención de presentarse.

Dio otro vistazo al pasillo, nada. El reloj, medio minuto. Entonces, apareció a quien estaba esperando.

— ¡Hey! —lo saludó con entusiasmo, Haruka no se veía feliz.

—De verdad esperaste…

—Quería confirmar, eso es todo, —Rin se apartó un poco a medida que Haruka se acercaba a la puerta. Lo miró con ojos de intriga y tímida insistencia,

Nanase se detuvo al cruzar la puerta, regresando por un momento sus ojos a Rin, él salió también con lentitud, ¿aún nervioso? Siempre, si se trataba de él.

— Mi casa está a 30 minutos de aquí, ¿alcanzamos a ver algo? —dijo Haruka con ese tono tan soso habitual en él, mirándolo directamente y sin dar más que otro paso hacia la calle. Rin sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—Estrena a las 10, nos quedan dos horas, —comentó siguiéndolo al estacionamiento. — Qué bueno que cambiaras de opinión, Haruka. ¿Está bien si te llamo Haruka o…?

—Haru.

—Haru entonces.

 

No esperaba que, además de acceder a ver el capítulo con él, lo invitara a subir a su auto, aunque en realidad no pudo pensar en otra forma para llegar a su casa si no era guiado por él. Era bastante sencillo, un compacto plata aparcado no muy lejos de la puerta, estaba limpio y solamente había un par de abrigos en el asiento trasero, junto con un paraguas y un libreto. El coche se parecía de verdad a su propietario.

—Yo también tengo un auto.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo usas para venir aquí? —comentó Haru y lo hizo sentirse bastante estúpido, ¿se estaba burlando de él? Qué lindo… pero qué desgraciado.

—Está en el taller. Y el tren es más práctico.

—Antes usaba el tren, después fue un poco incómodo por toda la gente…

Ah claro, Nanase sí era considerado alguien famoso, no como él, y de seguro no podría ni subir a un vagón sin que lo hostigaran, le tomaran fotografías o tocaran.

 

El camino fue un tormento, Haru era buen conductor pero pésimo para sostener una charla, por más que Rin intentaba, el otro contestaba con monosílabos o con terrible simpleza. Era un tanto incómodo, el silencio lo acosaba y no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso el volumen de su ritmo cardiaco. Era la primera vez que estaba en un espacio tan pequeño con su compañero de trabajo, descontando la escena en el suelo, claro. Fueron los 30 minutos más sofocantes de la historia y comenzaba a reconsiderar qué tan buena idea había sido meterse en esto.

El edificio en el que Haru vivía no era tan alto, no llegaba ni a los 10 pisos, pero tenía bastante seguridad. Había un enrejado con portón, y la puerta principal se habría con 2 llaves diferentes. El departamento del actor estaba en el cuarto piso, también con algunas cerraduras extra, aun así, no le parecía que fuera paranoico, era solo el nivel de seguridad normal que se usa en la ciudad.

Bien iluminado y limpio, era acogedor y no hacía falta usar el abrigo ahí. La televisión estaba alineada frente a un sofá bastante largo, rodeado por un par de sillones con brazos, detrás del sofá estaba el comedor y a un costado la barra de la cocina. Al otro lado, un pasillo con el baño y seguramente una o dos habitaciones.

Haru dejó de lado su abrigo, tomando el de Rin también cuando se lo quitó embobado con la casa. En cuanto se dio cuenta de esto y volteó a mirarlo terminó embobado por él,  llevaba de nuevo los pantalones grises, además de una camisa azul sin mangas sobre otra violeta de mangas tres cuartos, más holgada pero no dejaba de vérsele increíble. Rin dejó de parpadear, sin discreción pasándole los ojos una y otra vez de arriba abajo con tortuosa lentitud.

— ¿Qué? —Nanase le preguntó al atraparlo mirando así, y vaya que fue vergonzoso. Rin desvió la mirada tratando de disimular, dejando sus ojos entrar inmediatamente a la cocina.  

—Ehm… Nada, nada…—esperaba que su voz no sonara tan mal como a él le pareció. — ¿No tienes hambre? Falta mucho para que comience y… bueno, ¿quieres que te haga algo?

—"Hacerme…" Oye, creí que querías ver el capítulo, —Haruka contestó girando la cabeza en dirección de Rin con lentitud… bastante sensual, además esos ojos y la sonrisa burlona en su cara que no había visto ahí antes. _Este desgraciado…_

Rin se quedó en silencio, y en shock. Si había algo que Matsuoka conocía a la perfección era coquetear, ¡él era el absoluto rey del coqueteo! Y estaba seguro, más que seguro, que Haru estaba haciéndolo, a juzgar por la forma en que su rostro regresó a su posición original y pretendió no mirar su reacción.

—Es temprano para eso. Falta una hora, al menos.

—Revisa en el refrigerador, —murmuró Haru deslizándose sobre el sofá y tomando los controles. Estaba seguro de que se movía así a propósito.

Rin encontró algunas cosas útiles, y rápidamente hizo suya la cocina para preparar cena para dos, aprovechando el tiempo para calmarse y asimilar la situación, la realidad de la situación, si es que acaso no se trataba de un sueño. Nunca antes se tomó tanto tiempo para preparar algo, estaba tan nervioso que no quería llamar a Haru, estaba seguro que terminaría por perder todo su buen juicio en cuanto el otro extendiera su mano para recibir el plato y lo arrastraría hasta el sofá o su habitación sin misericordia… Era el espacio pequeño y la falta de aire, estaba volviéndose loco solamente por eso.

Cuando finalmente se hizo a la idea de afrontarlo, Rin salió de la cocina y dejó ambos platos servidos sobre la mesa. Lo único que no eran complementos que pudo encontrar, sin importar a donde mirara en realidad, era caballa. Preparó un par de filetes, acompañándolos con una buena ensalada y suficiente arroz. En cuanto los dejó listos, llamó a Haruka, que había encendido la tele y estaba bastante entretenido con una película. Se levantó y caminó a la mesa bostezando.

Haruka miró el plato frente a él como si fuera capaz de hacer uno mejor él mismo, no dijo nada y en realidad Rin se sintió agradecido con esto. A juzgar por lo bien surtida que estaba la cocina (ignorando el hecho de que lo principal en ella era caballa), la cantidad de utensilios y espacio, Haru probablemente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Se sintió un tanto estúpido por haber cocinado para alguien como él. Tal vez Yuu y Haruka tenían el amor por la cocina en común.

No fue una cena tan extraña como había imaginado, Haru sirvió bebidas para los dos, vino blanco, porque claramente combinaba mejor con el pescado que agua o leche, dándole ese toque que faltaba para convertir esto en algo como una cita.

— ¿Esta bien beber alcohol si vas a conducir? —preguntó Rin mirando a Haru y plantándole una duda en el rostro, estaba un poco preocupado por cómo volvería a casa.

—No… —contestó bajando la copa ya a la mitad. Era vino, de cualquier forma una copa no es grave, pero quería confirmar. — ¿A qué hora se termina? El autobús deja de pasar a las-

—Caminaré, no hay problema, —interrumpió Rin.

—O podrías quedarte.

Punto. Muy bueno. _Demasiado_ bueno. Rin asintió.

 

 

— ¿Qué canal es? —preguntó Haru dándole vueltas a los canales después de la cena, Rin regresaba de la cocina, donde había aprovechado para atrapar un segundo aire.

— ¿Ni siquiera sabes para qué canal trabajas? —se burló sentándose junto a él y quitando el control de sus manos. — ¡Eres una tragedia!

Haru podía ser muchas cosas, y una de ellas era un idiota.  

La transmisión comenzó, Rin subió el volumen y se quedó en silencio, chitándole al dueño de la casa para que no hiciera ningún ruido, veía la serie todas las semanas y era bastante aficionado a ella, como sus apariciones eran bastante esporádicas en pantalla, no sentía tanta identificación con la trama aunque formara parte de ella, de alguna forma. No quería interrupciones.

Ocasionalmente miraba a Haru, incapaz de contenerse. Lo más importante de ver el capítulo juntos era mostrarle al actor su propio trabajo, y parecía estar funcionando a la perfección. Nanase tenía la vista fija en la pantalla, atento a todo y se veía realmente sorprendido, su expresión tan seria hacía un tanto difícil de creer que él y Yuu fueran la misma persona.

—No recordaba las escenas de apertura, —comentó Haru en el primer corte comercial y sin poder ocultar cierto entusiasmo que, a decir verdad, le sentaba de maravilla. — ¡lo grabamos hace tanto! Y no me acostumbro a la música de fondo, es muy extraña a veces.

Rin lo escuchó sonriendo. Se acercó a Nanase con el teléfono en mano, juntándose al actor y levantando el teléfono para tomar una fotografía de los dos, y gracias a la emoción provocada por el capítulo, no reaccionó a tiempo para rechazarlo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundido, bajando la mirada al teléfono de Rin.

 

 **Viendo el capítulo nuevo :D** Tenía como pie de foto la espectacular selfie que acababa de capturar y ahora estaba colgada en _Tweeter_ comenzando a recibir respuestas al instante.

 

—Compartiendo un poco, lo entenderías si supieras lo que es el internet.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no lo sé? —Rin lo miró levantando una ceja, eso ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Haru se levantó y desempolvó de una las repisas cerca de la mesa su teléfono, lo encendió y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

— ¿No llevas el teléfono contigo nunca? ¡Eres un desastre!

—Cállate.

Rin se echó a reír mientras Haru le gruñía a la pequeña pantalla del teléfono, obviamente perdido y sin saber siquiera qué estaba buscando. Tuvo que darle una pequeña sacudida para que dejara el teléfono en cuanto comenzó la serie otra vez y pudiera verla, Nanase lo hizo a regañadientes, aunque disfrutando de verdad lo que veía en pantalla.

Para el siguiente corte, Rin trataba de enseñar por la fuerza a Haru a usar el famoso _Tweeter_ , el de ojos azules no quería ayuda pero de verdad la necesitaba. Era una fortuna que su teléfono mantuviera abierta la sesión, de otra forma no habría podido ver nada, era seguro que había olvidado la contraseña. Matsuoka no dejaba de molestarlo, parecía una especie de ermitaño que nunca había usado un teléfono en realidad, dudaba al tocar la pantalla y se perdía en menos de un  parpadeo. En cuanto encontró el nombre de usuario del actor, Rin editó su propia foto para etiquetarlo, haciéndole más fácil encontrar lo que buscaba.

 

Cada corte comercial lo pasaban revisando los comentarios, Haru no podía creerlo, ¡de verdad había mucha gente ahí pendiente de cada palabra! Y Rin contestaba a velocidad luz cuando a él le tomaba más de un minuto teclear una respuesta.

— ¡Dame eso, déjalo! —Haru le arrebató el teléfono y lo sepultó bajo los cojines, harto del sonido de la vibración y de la luz junto a él, aunque a Rin le pareció celoso de su habilidad para usarlo.

— ¡Devuélvemelo! —Rin se lanzó encima de él para tratar de recuperarlo, Haru se resistía y terminaron por forcejear justo cuando deberían estar viendo la escena que tanto quería mostrarle al otro.

— ¡No!

— ¡Déjalo! Mira, mira la pantalla, ¡Haru, te lo vas a perder!

— ¡Quítate!

— ¡Haru!

Haru empujó a Rin, haciéndolo caer del sillón para quitárselo de encima. Rin se aferró a él, jalándole el brazo y llevándoselo al suelo también. En la pantalla, el ladrón arrojaba harina y hacía tropezar al policía, en la sala del departamento de Nanase, él había terminado encima de Rin.

—Tienes que mirar…—murmuró Rin girando la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

— ¿Para qué? Ya estuve ahí.

Rin levantó las manos con enfado, empujando a Haru al suelo y cambiando la posición. Justo como en la escena, él estaba arriba y bastante agitado. Volvió a mirar la pantalla, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a esos pozos tan profundos, aún a pesar de su ventajosa posición se sentía nervioso.

—La música…

—La escucho.

—Pero, la cámara… es un acercamiento, —Rin narraba la escena sin despegar los ojos de lo poco que veía de la pantalla. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Haru mirar también.

—Un acercamiento, —susurró el otro desde abajo. Rin no pudo resistirse a su voz y lentamente volvió a mirarlo, era casi como al haber estado grabando la escena, excepto por el color en el rostro de Haru. Esta vez era autentico, se trataba de él y no de un guión, y si estaban ahí sin moverse era decisión de ambos. Esto era precisamente lo que le aceleraba más el pulso. — ¿Qué tú no piensas acercarte?

 

Rin lo miró, absolutamente nervioso. La sangre le cayó a los pies y las palmas de las manos presa del vértigo.

 

—No hay cámaras ahora, ¿tampoco piensas hacerlo?

¡Lo había descubierto! ¿Cuánto tiempo, desde hace cuánto lo sabía? Respiró profundamente y sintió sus brazos flaquear un poco. La expresión de Haru le provocó un escalofrío, con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. No había duda, estaba al tanto de lo que pensaba, tal vez incluso lo había sabido el día de la grabación como había sospechado. Estaba aterrado, el peso de esa sencilla flexión hacia el rostro debajo de él le hacía perder la calma y lo tenía paralizado vergonzosamente.

Haru movió sus manos, alcanzando con la punta de los dedos a tocar la camisa de Rin, que colgaba de su cuerpo suspendido. Parpadeó, sus ojos volvieron a enfocar en los de él, que esta vez no solo lo sugerían, sino que lo pedían casi gritando. Reuniendo su valor, Rin finalmente acortó la distancia entre los dos, ayudado por Haru, que jaló la tela de su ropa y levanto un poco la cabeza.

En realidad fue un beso sencillo, corto y hasta tímido, solamente lo suficiente para probar y darse el tiempo para pensarlo mejor. Como si fueran a hacerlo. Haru volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el suelo en cuanto sintió los labios de Rin en los suyos, y ahora lo miraba desde abajo con media sonrisa, sus manos bien agarradas de la tela de su camisa. Rin cambió su apoyo, de sus manos a los codos, bajando más y casi acostándose por completo sobre él. La televisión seguía encendida pero era completamente ignorada.

Matsuoka se rio, nervioso y sin poder evitar sentirse estúpido. Haru pareció sonreír casi por completo y sacudió la cabeza, sus manos acariciaron los costados del otro. Aprobación. Justo la que necesitaba. Volvió a bajar, con la misma simpleza y cerrando los ojos, una, dos, tres veces más, adquiriendo confianza y acomodándose mejor. Pronto el nerviosismo lo dejó, permitiéndole abandonar el ritmo pausado y delicado, atrapando los labios del otro como si se tratara de una necesidad incuestionable. Haru contestaba cada vez, rivalizando con su codicia y haciéndolo acelerar con pequeñas reacciones, como girar la cabeza, arquear la espalda o gemir sin dejar de besarlo, añadiendo una dulce vibración a la mezcla además del efecto que el sonido ya conseguía en él.

Era difícil mantenerse en esa posición, sus manos estaban ansiosas por recorrer el cuerpo debajo del suyo, y terminaron por juntarse para al menos sostener la cabeza del otro, haciendo de su cabello azabache un auténtico desastre. Nanase lo abrazaba fuertemente, con las manos apoyadas en su espalda y arrugando la tela de su ropa mientras trataba de ajustar la respiración para prolongar cada beso cuanto fuera posible. Haru se notaba ansioso, incluso comenzaba a ser difícil  seguirlo así, mordía y lamía sus labios con impaciencia y cada movimiento debajo de él era sonorizado con delicadeza. Era cierto eso que dicen de los callados…

Una vez que Rin se acostumbró a su patrón se propuso superarlo, mordiendo ligeramente su lengua cuando la encontraba, solo para consolarla después con la suya. Cambiando la jugada, para variar un poco todo esto y dejar a Haru respirar de una vez, el de los ojos rojizos optó por atacar el cuello del otro, besándolo antes de tomar el valor y atrapar suavemente la sensible piel entre sus dientes. Lamió y mordisqueó dicho punto, motivado por los sonidos que conseguía del otro y la forma en que sus uñas comenzaban a  enterrarse en su  espalda aun a pesar de la tela cubriéndolo.

Era su punto débil, al parecer, aunque siendo francos, ¿quién no lo es ante tal atención? Haruka estaba temblando deseoso debajo de él, quejándose de vez en cuando aunque sin intenciones de apartar al otro. Rin se levantó un poco, tan rápido como fue necesario para arrojar la camisa lejos de sí, después las dos de Haru le hicieron compañía en el suelo a la suya.

—No dejes marcas que puedan ver…—susurró Nanase revolviendo el cabello rojo del otro mientras estaba ocupado en su hombro. Rin contestó con un zumbido sin dejar su tarea y empujando a Haru una vez más contra la duela.  

Había algo extraño en la forma en que había pedido eso, casi sonaba asustado, aunque probablemente se trataba de la adrenalina y nada más. Rin siguió mordiéndolo, cada vez más fuerte haciendo subir el volumen de su voz y provocando que se retorciera presa del escalofrío. Él mismo comenzaba a perderse, el sonido, el calor, Haru…

Rin bajó su cuerpo, acomodado con una pierna entre las de él y pegándose al vientre del jadeante actor, entonces notó cuánto había afectado a ambos todo el juego. Estaba temblando, y necesitado, justo como él. Se movió un poco, presionando ligeramente con su rodilla entre las piernas de Haru, causando una clase de gemido que no había escuchado antes y que le arañara la espalda con más fuerza.

Resopló su nombre a duras penas, corcoveando la cadera para volver a sentir el rose con él y moviendo su propia pierna en venganza. Rin se sobresaltó, el calor de Haru presionándose contra él, y esa cara… Volvió a besarlo, hambriento,  jadeando en sus labios y embistiendo nuevamente su pierna. Era suficiente.

Se levantó y jaló a Nanase también, cargándolo y robándole el aliento otra vez. El de ojos azules se aferró a él con las piernas rodeándole la cintura y los brazos sobre los hombros, pegándose de nuevo a su cuerpo ansioso por el contacto. A pesar de su aspecto sutilmente delgado era verdaderamente fuerte, Rin se dejó caer en el sofá con Haru encima aun aferrado a él. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda haciéndolo arquearse, besó sus hombros otra vez, recorriendo la piel sobre sus clavículas, dejando más mordiscos ahí para hacerlo estremecer. Haru gemía y seguía moviendo la cadera, friccionándose contra él sobre su regazo y haciendo más difícil para el pelirrojo concentrarse.

Una de las manos del más alto bajó más, rodeando a la cadera del otro hasta descansar en uno de sus muslos, acariciando y rasguñando cerca de la ingle. La mezclilla comenzaba a fastidiarlo un poco, sus dedos se apresuraron a desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre, Haru ahogó su voz y se levantó, permitiéndole deshacerse de sus pantalones, distrayéndose con morderle también el cuello y hombros sin dejar de rasguñar su espalda. Qué problema, Nanase fue el primero en pedir que no quedara ninguna marca y justo ahora se estaba asegurando de que la espalda de Rin tuviera su firma por un largo tiempo. 

Rin empujó al otro al asiento, poniéndose encima detenido nuevamente por sus brazos, Haru rápidamente se hizo cargo del cinturón, botón y cierre de Matsuoka, ayudándolo con eso y quitándolo del camino finalmente. Haru lo miró, agitado, devorándolo con los ojos e incitándolo a apoderarse de nuevo de sus labios, y fue justamente lo que hizo.

— ¡Oye! —siseó al sentir las manos de Nanase deslizándose hasta tocarle el trasero y empujándolo hacía sí. No estaba molesto, solamente sorprendido, y tampoco pensaba ponerse quisquilloso frente al encendido rostro del otro, al contrario, él mismo comenzó a moverse para continuar con la tan preciada fricción y satisfacerlo.

Los dedos de Haru no se quedaron quietos ahí, deslizándose para atrapar el borde de su ropa interior hasta llegar al frente  de su abdomen, aventurándose a tentar su impaciencia.  El contacto directo con su piel le hizo estremecer, gimiendo penosamente y obligándolo a agachar la cabeza, sin embargo no avanzó más. ¿Acaso necesitaba pedirle que siguiera?

— ¿Haru? —se las arregló para murmurar entre jadeos, lleno de  impaciencia. Nanase retomó su movimiento, liberando con penosa lentitud su erecto y ansioso miembro. Rin ahogó un chillido al sentir las hábiles manos de Haru palpando con delicadeza las líneas en su cadera.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto? —preguntó Haru lascivamente, pasando sus dedos por el largo de la dureza del actor.

Se estremeció, Haru no volvió a tocarlo directamente, paseando sus dedos cerca de sus piernas y abdomen, o apenas acercándose a su erección dejándolo con el escalofrío de la anticipación y haciendo su voz quejarse por la constante ansiedad. Injusto, tanta burla de su parte no concordaba con él, aunque en realidad no terminaba de conocerlo. Haruka era o muy tímido o un provocador desgraciado, o una atractiva mezcla de ambos. Lo hacía reaccionar, empujando su cadera casi suplicando que siguiera, pero no parecía tener intenciones de complacerlo en ese aspecto. Haru se encargó de hacerlo levantarse, completamente, guiando su pulso y flujo sanguíneo hasta erguir su miembro decentemente.

Rin lo tomó de los brazos y lo jaló de nuevo, acomodándolo entre sus piernas y haciendo pasar las del mayor por encima de sus muslos. Haru apoyó la frente en su hombro, ocupando sus manos en torturar el cuerpo de Rin mientras él se concentraba en arrancarle los ajustados boxers azules y alcanzar el ritmo de sus caricias. Alternaba su atención con mordidas y el efecto de su voz, Rin respondía de la misma manera mientras recorría las piernas e ingle del joven frente a él. El de los ojos azules lo tenía entre sus manos, decidiéndose finalmente a acariciar su desesperado miembro, animándolo a hacer lo mismo. Arriba, abajo, más rápido o fuerte, frotando la punta, bajando a la base, Rin sabía exactamente qué hacer, una gran ventaja al estar con un cuerpo similar al suyo.

Ambos sabían que esto no sería suficiente, no era tan fuerte o placentero como llegar a un climax conectados, pero se sentía igualmente íntimo. Frente a frente, sudando y ensuciando el sillón acompañados por la cambiante luz del televisor y sus aburridos comerciales; jadeando a un respiro del otro, Haru mantenía la mirada agachada, mientras que Rin trataba de encontrar un trazo de azul entre los desordenados cabellos que caían en la frente del otro cubriéndolo. Podía ver la punta de sus orejas encendidas y era fácil suponer que el mismo color estaría en su rostro, lo escuchaba pasar saliva y seguir respirando con la boca abierta ¡cómo deseaba su lengua otra vez! De vez en cuando sus manos se encontraban en sus idas y venidas en el cuerpo del otro, sin detenerse pero sin dejar pasar ese pequeño rose.

Rin dejó de mover su mano y atrapó la de Nanase, haciéndolo rodear a ambos a la vez, él parecía reacio a tocarse a sí mismo. Sus manos temblaron al acercarse a su propia piel, extendiendo sus dedos y abriendo su palma para recibir a ambos en un movimiento con unas cuantas dudas. Pronto su otra mano se acercó a ayudarle con el trabajo. No pudo suprimir su voz, y apenas su encendida piel se encontró directamente con la del otro, salió casi como un maullido derritiendo a su invitado al escucharlo. Rin se apoyó contra él, abrazándolo sin importarle lo pegajoso del sudor, lo presionó y lo hizo recostarse en el sofá con él encima ayudándolo con el ritmo que trataba de establecer empujando la cadera.

—No puedo…—las manos de Nanase temblaban demasiado, estaba agitado y su cabeza no le ayudaba a mantener el compás. Su voz tampoco era capaz de mantenerse simple, las piernas no le respondían y la sangre corría desesperadamente bajo su piel. —Voy a…

—Juntos, —gruñó Rin sintiendo su espalda electrificándose y sus piernas ansiosas.

La cercanía los hizo mancharse al terminar casi al mismo tiempo, Rin se quedó jadeando encima de Haru, quien seguía tratando de atrapar el aliento y se estremecía un poco debajo de él. El pelirrojo se acurrucó en su cuello, temblando, agitado y esperando que, si esto era un sueño, no terminara mal; Haru subió sus manos y abrazó su cuerpo perezosamente. Hacer algo así… por lo general era un juego, y realmente no podía haber tanto placer en una mano, pero no cambiaría la experiencia por nada.

Lentamente, Haru comenzó a levantarse, y obviamente tuvo que quitarse al otro de encima. Rin lo miró, el rostro del actor seguía encendido y se veía bastante atractivo así, temblando y expuesto.

—Tengo sueño, —murmuró revolviéndose el cabello negro antes de levantarse del sillón. No miró a Rin a la cara y desapareció por el pasillo sin un ‘gracias’ ni nada por el estilo. Vergüenza, tal vez, a juzgar por su voz y color. —Descansa, —escuchó Matsuoka a lo lejos antes de un lento portazo.

 

Suspiró. Puso los pies en el suelo y se encaminó al baño llevando consigo su ropa para volver a vestirse. A solas, mirando las marcas en sus hombros y espalda con ayuda del espejo, sonrió sin siquiera pensarlo. _Ese desgraciado_. Haru lo había marcado y después abandonado en su sala así nada más. No quiso pensar mucho en eso, estaba cansado por el trabajo y por las horas extras con su compañero. Al salir del baño abrió una de las puertas, encontrando un cuarto con una cama de aspecto bastante cómodo y otro montón de cosas. Se dejó caer con otro largo quejido y cerró los ojos sin importarle realmente si la cama ya estaba ocupada o no. De cualquier forma, dormir en la casa de Nanase sería más difícil de lo que creía y estar solo realmente no marcaría ninguna diferencia importante para recuperar la calma.

 

 

¿Cómo se suponía que cerrara los ojos después de lo que habían hecho?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, un pequeño giro a los trabajos que había estado subiendo ;) espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Kudos y comentaios bienvenidos como siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de que Mitsujoshi se levantara de Yuu tras haber fracasado en su intento por capturar al intruso de la cocina, el policía tuvo que retirarse  para limpiar el uniforme y el asunto había pasado a ser no más que un accidente. Para la siguiente ocasión que Mitsujoshi y Yuu se encontraran, que ocurriría a la siguiente mañana en la trama y una semana después en el tiempo de transmisión, los dos tendrían una discusión seria para tratar de encontrar al ladrón, todo esto en la cafetería y en presencia del compañero de Mitsujoshi, por lo que los momentos de cercanía quedarían controlados. Más tarde, Yuu invitaría al policía a tomar algo para compensar el accidente y que su uniforme se hubiera ensuciado. Pasarían un tiempo en el restaurante cerrado, solamente los dos, y con un montaje de una charla animada se mostraría cómo podría comenzar una amistad más decente y otra pequeña probada de la química de los personajes.

 

— ¿Por qué nunca lees el libreto? —susurró Haru pasándole un tazón con lunetas de chocolate.

—Tú tampoco hiciste lo que tenías que hacer—contestó Rin dándole una ligera patada en el muslo.

 

Después de una larga semana de trabajo para alcanzar la vieja ventaja entre el ritmo de grabación y transmisión, estaban sentados en el sofá de Nanase viendo juntos el capítulo nuevo otra vez.

La mayoría de este último capítulo había sido grabado la semana anterior a que Rin invitara a Haru con él, pero justo al día siguiente se filmó la última escena de ambos y algunas del resto de la trama. La despedida de Mitsujoshi y Yuu después de su charla casual en el restaurante tomó a todos por sorpresa, en especial al director y los editores. Había bastantes detalles que el escritor había puesto en sus líneas que se suprimieron con solo la gesticulación de ambos, una mirada o un paso… Impresionante.

Ambos se quedaron fuera del restaurante, en silencio completo solamente interrumpido por la banda sonora seleccionada para esa escena. Estaba oscuro y fresco.

—Hasta mañana, — fue la última frase de Yuu, quien sacudió su mano con cierta torpeza y sin decidirse a dejar el sitio.

El policía lo miró con timidez antes de alejarse un par de pasos, después se acercaría a Yuu y le diría lo preocupado que estaba, lo mucho que lo asustó que estuviera él ahí cuando entró el ladrón y lo terrible que sería que hubiera sido lastimado, además de dejarle en claro que no dejaría las cosas así. Sin embargo, Rin inconscientemente tiró el libreto por la borda como de costumbre. Su mirada dijo todo lo que debía antes de alejarse ese único par de pasos, y cuando se acercó a él, le dio la vuelta y lo estrechó en sus brazos haciéndolo tambalear un poco y poniendo en evidencia el miedo que tenía a perderlo.

—Voy a atraparlo, —susurró determinado el policía sin apartarse de él, parecía querer reconfortarlo con sus palabras. Yuu se quedó en silencio y asintió pasando tímidamente sus manos por la espalda del otro.

 

La escena era íntima, dulce y completamente espontanea. Pero verla juntos acurrucados en el sofá era sumamente vergonzoso.

 

Haru se burló de él en cuanto los comerciales cortaron la trama, ganándose otra patada. Rin se enroscó en el sillón, aferrado a una almohada para ocultar cuánto le llegaba la serie, era una imagen bastante extraña y Haru no pudo resistirse a capturarla.

 

El celular de Rin volvió a vibrar sobre el brazo del sillón.

 

**Solo miren cómo se pone.** Tenía escrito un _tweet_ del protagonista de la serie, acompañado por una patética foto de Matsuoka hecho bolita sobre el sofá iluminado por la televisión, y claro, lo había etiquetado. _Este maldito…_ Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle enseñado a usar eso, pero ver esa sonrisa de malicia valía la humillación de vez en cuando.

Rin y Haru habían estado comentando toda clase de estupideces en línea desde esa primera noche, y por supuesto que la relación de esos dos fuera de cámara hacía más interesante la trama que transmitía el canal cada miércoles a las 10. El productor estaba contento con la cantidad de audiencia que conseguían gracias a las usuales publicaciones del elenco, pero la respuesta que recibían después de esto era impresionante, en tan solo una semana el número de seguidores había subido, así como los comentarios en espera del próximo capítulo. Lo que se logra con satisfacer al público.

Todos sabían que se habían juntado a ver el capítulo la semana pasada y que harían lo mismo esa noche, sencillamente porque Rin no podía mantener la boca cerrada, aunque a Haru tampoco parecía molestarle. Que aceptara una segunda auto-invitación a su casa le demostraba que estaba cómodo con él, y hasta le daba un poco de esperanza pensado un poco en lo que había terminado la última vez que había estado ahí, pero como no había intentado realmente acercarse de esa forma en toda la semana de filmación, se sentía un poco nervioso, como la primera vez.

Estaban sentados juntos, Haru recargado en él así que era sencillo concluir que eso estaba dentro de lo permitido, un poco de contacto físico inofensivo. Pero, ¿qué más? ¿Estaría bien que lo abrazara? ¿O un beso? Rin estaba ansioso, era alguien bastante físico y realmente le costaba suprimir el impulso de rodearlo en sus brazos y estrujarlo sencillamente porque le daba gusto verlo, no hablar de lo que quería hacer porque le atraía. Era un tonto en muchos aspectos, pero no se arriesgaría a eso, lo último que quería era ser echado de una patada y eliminar toda posibilidad de acercarse a él porque no supo esperar una señal contundente o preguntar de frente qué le parecía al otro. Antes lo habría hecho, lo habría cargado hasta su cuarto para terminar con su ansiedad de una vez por todas, pero no con Haru. Entonces, ¿por qué no? No habían sido amigos ni hablado antes en realidad, así que no tenía mucho que perder.

 

Sí, Nanase Haruka era atractivo, 1.75 de estatura, de aspecto atlético y musculatura sutil, siempre bien afeitado y arreglado a la perfección por las manos mágicas de los encargados de hacerlo, aunque en la escuela también se veía así sin ayuda de nadie; el cabello acomodado naturalmente, sus ojos, su voz… Pero eso no era suficiente para arriesgarse a tirar su carrera a la basura. No era amable, peo tampoco agresivo, era en una palabra indiferente y su cordialidad se limitaba a la necesaria por las reglas básicas de convivencia.

Desde que escuchó de él en la escuela y se dedicó a observar su crecimiento escénico en proyectos escolares hasta su debut en televisión, no había podido acertar en reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con él de forma más casual fuera de una o dos clases que compartieron. Era la forma en la que su voz llenaba el teatro y su figura se adueñaba de su mirada en el centro de las tablas, la forma en la que se metía en su mente y alma al conectar con sus emociones en la complicidad que requiere ser espectador de una puesta en escena lo que hacía imposible no pensar día y noche en él. Las historias siempre eran interesantes si estaba él, era garantía de excelencia, no había mejor crítico de un proyecto que el propio Haruka participando en él debido a sus reservas para elegirlos. Y Rin siempre terminaba fascinado al salir del auditorio escolar después de las obras o proyecciones. Lo admiraba. Profundamente. 

Y no fue raro concluir que su admiración era en realidad otra cosa. A decir verdad, quién lo convenció de esto fue su propia hermana menor, después de escuchar detenidamente la forma en la que Rin hablaba de él cada día, era incluso un poco penoso no haberlo descifrado antes. Tal vez, según la chica, no se trataba sólo de que quisiera ser cómo él algún día, o alcanzarlo. Porque nadie habla así de alguien que no le gusta.

 

— ¡Claro que no! Es mi amor platónico y ya.

 

Tal vez “amor” era una palabra un tanto fuerte para bromear así. Pero Nanase le gustaba, y mucho. Y ahora con todo esto era aún más difícil contener el impulso de estupidez que su calor detonaba al estar tan cerca. No se atrevería a lastimar a alguien que admiraba solamente por un capricho, estaba seguro de que con un poco de autocontrol la recompensa sabría mucho mejor. Era solo que comenzaba a preocuparle cuánto era ese poco de autocontrol.

 

Antes de poder darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, terminó por cambiar la almohada por Haru, abrazándolo confianzudamente mientras miraban el resto del capítulo y para el final, sintiéndose un poco adormilado, tenía la nariz hundida entre su hombro y cuello. Haru no se quejó tanto como esperaba, tal vez abrazarlo así estaba también entre lo permitido.

—Rin, —lo llamó el otro dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó él sosteniéndole la cara con una mano. Haru asintió, y se veía tan lindo que era inevitable no querer darle un beso, así que sencillamente lo hizo. — ¿Está bien que me quede?

Haru volvió a asentir, los ojos mirando al suelo. Rin volvió a besarlo, jugando un poco con su cabello antes de levantarse y seguir al actor a su habitación.

 

No cabe duda, era el hijo favorito de la buena fortuna.

 

 

Después de tres semanas esto ya era una costumbre, Rin estaba encantado con esto, pasar una noche a la semana con alguien como Nanase era más de lo que había esperado cuando lo invitó por primera vez, lo mejor de todo era ver que Haru también se notaba de mejor humor desde que el otro se integró en su tan importante vida privada.

No era que anduviera por ahí con una gran sonrisa y desbordando felicidad, sencillamente era más accesible y cordial; seguía más indicaciones e incluso accedió a filmar más promocionales con Rin cuando la respuesta a la integración del actor fue demasiado buena.

La trama cambió bastante, y de cierta forma mejoró en interés y conflictos. Ahora, Yuu no solo tenía que preocuparse por la herencia familiar, y por el ladrón, sino por todo lo que estaba pensando respecto al policía encargado de atraparlo. En las siguientes semanas, después del abrazo, Yuu y Mitsujoshi habían estado hablando con mayor soltura en escena, y los comentarios de Mitsujoshi eran completamente medidos por lo que cada reacción del otro, sumando la completa química de ambos al trabajar, era sencillamente un deleite. Había más contacto, dedicatorias extrañas, referencias de uno a otro cuando no estaban juntos y bastantes miradas espontaneas que los editores optaron por conservar.

Generalmente, cuando se integraba en una serie un romance de este tipo, se hacía de forma discreta y siempre con personajes de fondo, el protagonista seguía su línea debido a lo susceptible que llegaba a ser la gente al ver su crecimiento y desarrollo. Que el público odiara al protagonista nunca era una opción, y con el asunto de Yuu y Mitsujoshi se habían dejado llevar por la respuesta de una pequeña fracción de sus espectadores a pesar de ser un tema bastante delicado. En el argumento original y aprobado por el canal, la trama no incluía un romance homosexual en ningún aspecto, no se trataba para nada de eso, era una clásica problemática amorosa con toques de tensión con el tema del legado familiar y las elecciones de los más jóvenes, pero se estaban tomando demasiadas libertades al incluir esto. El horario lo permitía, el público también, pero el canal no estaba del todo satisfecho con esto.

Que lo insinuaran y se diera pie a la interpretación del público era una cosa, pero dejar establecida una relación entre ellos era una completamente diferente. Rin estaba nervioso, todo el mundo hablaba de eso, pero no toda la popularidad podía beneficiarlos. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la serie fuera cancelada.

—No nos pueden sacar del aire, la gente se preguntaría por qué, —comentó el productor una tarde al ver a todos reunidos e inquietos por este tema. —por el momento no vamos a detener la producción, pero si algo llegará a pasar yo me encargo de discutirlo con los jefes. Sigamos trabajando como siempre.

La grabación siguió su curso, la relación de Yuu y Mitsujoshi seguía creciendo a medida que el crimen se resolvía, el ladrón resultaría no ser un ladrón cualquiera, sino un peligroso psicópata con deseos de destruir al heredero de la gran compañía, incluso cuando dicho heredero no quería tener nada que ver con la compañía en cuestión.

 

La vida de Yuu corría peligro y estaba en manos de Mitsujoshi y la policía salvarlo. Si la carrera de Haruka estaba en riesgo era gracias a Rin.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable, todo el trabajo de camarógrafos, el escritor, editores, maquillistas, vestuaristas, iluminadores, asistentes y actores estaba al filo del derrumbe solo porque había despertado el lado curioso y rebelde del director al no ser capaz de contener su lengua en el estudio. Rin era una masa nerviosa creciendo, y era notorio, aunque trataba de no dejar sus remordimientos personales seguir interfiriendo con el trabajo.

Apenas estaba recuperando la calma, el escritor decidió sorprenderlo con un salto en el libreto, con esto la guerra estaba declarada y se ponía en evidencia la naturaleza de la relación entre Mitsujoshi y Yuu: un beso. Considerando lo que había estado pasando en casa de Haru, un beso no era gran cosa, pero un beso para la televisión era algo diferente, en especial cuando tanto estaba en riesgo. No se quejaron, todos trabajaron como de costumbre y la grabación siguió su curso. Rin pareció relajarse los días siguientes a esto, si habían tomado la decisión de incluir algo tan directo tal vez era muestra de que se había aprobado todo esto.

 

Pero no se quedaría sin consecuencias.

 

Un par de semanas después, el productor llamó a Matsuoka y Nanase otra vez para hablar del libreto.

 

—Los directivos del canal hablaron conmigo, —comenzó sentándose también, su expresión y movimientos dejaban ver que no podía ser nada bueno. Rin respiró profundo y se concentró en mantener la calma. —me pidieron que detuviera el asunto de Yuu y el policía.

Rin sintió como su pulso se detenía. Una parte de él sabía que esto pasaría, pero la otra se había dedicado a negarlo tanto durante el último mes que al parecer había conseguido que esto lo tomara por sorpresa. Haru volteo a mirarlo tan discretamente como pudo, ¿sería tan preocupante su expresión?

—Entonces, ¿Yuu tiene que rechazar a Mitsujoshi? —preguntó Haru con su acostumbrado tono tan seco.

—No bastaría con eso. No quieren que quede posibilidad de que vuelvan a encontrarse. Tengo que sacar definitivamente a Mitsujoshi de la historia, —sus ojos miraron a Rin bastante apenados. —y lamentablemente, una vez que haga lo que me pidan no tendremos un papel para ti…

— ¿Qué significa eso…?—Matsuoka titubeo, aunque conocía la respuesta. La conocía desde el inicio. Perdería su tiempo con Haru, el reconocimiento y su trabajo.

—Sé que no suena justo, a mí tampoco me lo parece, pero no tengo más opción. No te preocupes, me encantó tu trabajo y no voy a hacer que salgas así nada más. Vamos a demostrar cuánto podemos mover a la audiencia con esto y a sacarle provecho hasta el final.

El productor trató de animarlo con todo lo que pudo, sonaba más como su amigo que como su jefe, quejándose de los directivos y asegurándose de que recapacitarían una vez que vieran su despedida. Le aseguró que tendía excelentes recomendaciones y que, después de esto, no habría nadie que no quisiera trabajar con él.

No pudo evitar sentirse decaído el resto del día, era como si finalmente la ansiedad se hubiera derrumbado sobre él y era deprimente verlo. Yuki y Zaki fueron a hablar con él en cuanto se enteraron de qué había pasado, era una pena, justo cuando comenzaba a llevarse bien con todos.

Haru fue quien más fervientemente trató de consolarlo, en cuanto estuvieron solos en el camerino se acercó a abrazarlo y decirle lo bueno que había sido trabajar con él, además de que le deseaba lo mejor. No dijo nada más, no tenía por qué, estaban en su lugar de trabajo y no era apropiado ponerse sentimental ahí. Aunque Rin habría aceptado el sentimentalismo de Haru en cualquier lugar, en especial si venía acompañado de esas muestras físicas que tanto lo debilitaban. Pensar en eso consiguió distraerlo un poco, imaginarse a Haru poniéndose sentimental debería parecerse en algo a alguna de sus actuaciones… pero sería mejor si era auténtico.

La trama siguió su curso, y a medida que los nuevos libretos aparecían se intensificaba, cada vez trabajaban más, tomaba más tiempo cada escena y aunque Rin y Haru siguieran como siempre, repetían las tomas para asegurarse de encontrar la mejor al momento de editar. Muchas de las líneas quedaban en el olvido, se adaptaban reacciones naturales en espacios que lo ameritaban y los editores enloquecían con esto. Rin trabajaba tan bien que era difícil de creer que fuera sacado del proyecto. Sin duda era un actor con quien extrañarían colaborar.

Si había algo bueno en todo esto, era que si su trabajo estaba perdido era gracias a los desplantes de su personaje y no los propios. ¡Quién lo diría! Echado de la serie por el comportamiento del papel que representaba.

El afecto de Mitsujoshi por Yuu no podía seguir oculto más tiempo, después del beso, el tipo era el doble de atento y el escritor realmente se había dedicado a trabajar la relación de ambos. Sí, dejaría de estar en la trama, pero nunca nadie olvidaría que alguna vez estuvo ahí, y en especial no lo haría Yuu.

La planeación sobre el asunto tomó algunas reuniones, era bastante curioso ver al escritor, al director y el productor juntos decidiendo cómo eliminar a alguien de  manera que beneficiara a todos. Ni un grupo de mafiosos lo habría discutido tan apasionadamente. Realmente eran unos rebeldes, sacaron sus frustraciones y decidieron que esto sería una bofetada directa a las caras de los directivos, nadie nunca se debería meter con el proyecto de nadie, mucho menos de artistas como ellos. 

Rin comenzaba a preocuparse de que su espectacular salida representara una mayor disputa con el canal y que de verdad les costara a los demás sus empleos. Bonita lucha sería entonces.

 —Mitsujoshi se irá con las botas puestas, — concluyó el escritor al dar punto final y entregarles el libreto que marcaba el comienzo del fin.

 

Se decidió que nadie daría la noticia, simplemente para causar mayor  impacto con el capítulo que hiciera evidente que el actor ya no trabajaría más con los demás. Todos se comportarían como siempre, si hacían comentarios sobre la serie debían hacerse solamente sobre los capítulos que estuvieran al aire y nada de estar arruinando las sorpresas. Siguieron grabando y trabajando duro, hasta que la última escena del último capítulo con Mitsujoshi fue filmada. Oficialmente no se hizo una despedida, gente entraba y salía de proyectos todo el tiempo y no tenían por qué dejar en evidencia su predilección por el actor esta vez. Quienes quisieron despedirse de él lo hicieron individualmente y en privado. El más privado de sus regalos de despedida fue el de Haru.

 

A solas, encerrados en el camerino al final del día, Haru lo besó como no había hecho antes, con iniciativa propia y dejando mucho de sí en algo tan simple. Justo como pasaba frente a las cámaras, Haru no tenía que decir nada realmente, la forma en que sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y sus labios atacaban su piel, cada rose de sus pestañas en sus mejillas, que girara la cabeza, cada respiro, todo demostraba lo mucho que le haría falta.

 

—Te voy a extrañar, —susurró el de ojos azules débilmente, haciendo a Matsuoka derretirse por completo.

 

Esa era la parte que más nervioso lo tenía, tener que alejarse de Haru.

 

¿Qué pasaría entonces? No tenían una relación tal cual, eran algo como “compañeros de trabajo con derechos”, pero ya no trabajarían juntos así que… ¿Qué iba a pasar? Pensó que estaría bien, al principio, actuar tan relajadamente sin necesidad de tener un compromiso con el otro, pero justo ahora le pesaba nunca haber preguntado directamente qué significaba todo esto. ¿Qué pasaba si su relación no era suficientemente fuerte para resistir no verse tanto? Había pasado y eso era mucho más de lo que había esperado alguna vez, pero era incómodo pensar que había sido una forma para entretenerse de sus agotadoras jornadas laborales.

 

El mundo sabía que Yuu y Mitsujoshi se adoraban como un par de tontos, pero ¿y Haru? ¿Ese tonto sabría que lo adoraba como a su mundo?

 

Dejaron juntos el estudio, y fue especialmente difícil para Rin salir pensando que no volvería más.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues al fin el último capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir al pendiente de esta pequeña historia, pronto terminaré algún otro y terminará por acá.   
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

 

Tomando por sorpresa al joven, el criminal apareció cuando el chef estaba por cerrar el café y lo capturó ahí mismo. Cerró las puertas y cubrió las ventanas, encerrándolo en el fondo de la cocina. Sin importar cuanto gritara, nadie escucharía. Yuu estaba asustado, no tenía idea de qué pensaba hacer con él, pero a juzgar por la situación y lo poco que había escuchado de la investigación de Mitsujoshi, no podía ser nada bueno.

El tipo no solo lo detestaba por ser el heredero de la compañía de su familia, estaba completamente desquiciado por el asco que su “inútil existencia” le provocaba. Lo había observado y cada cosa que hacía le parecía un desperdicio, estaba convencido de que alguien así no serviría para nada nunca, y que no hacía más que estorbar a personas capaces como él. Sin embargo, ya que era tan piadoso y un excelente ejemplo de humanidad, le daría una opción para salvarse, después de todo, la compañía lo necesitaría en algún momento. Sería mejor llegar a ser tan bueno como fuera posible.

 Con el afán de hacerlo dejar de lado algunos aspectos de su propia naturaleza, incluidos Mitsujoshi y el café, el tipo se concentró en causarle  dolor, para mostrarle todo el daño que sus acciones representaban hacia su persona y su futuro. Con una navaja y sus propias manos trató de hacerlo entender y renunciar a su vida actual.

Para Mitsujoshi no fue difícil suponer que algo andaba mal. Después de llegar a algunas conclusiones sobre este asunto, se dirigió derecho a la cafetería para hablar con Yuu y al ver todo tan apagado comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía suficiente del tipo como para asegurar que él tenía mucho que ver en el asunto. Llamó a Yuu para estar seguro, y cuando nadie contestó se decidió a entrar.

Al escuchar pasos, el tipo se colocó detrás de Yuu, quién estaba atado a una silla. Cuando Mitsujoshi entró a la cocina el tipo lo obligó a dejar el arma, amenazando con cortarle el cuello al cocinero si no obedecía. En esa misma posición lo hizo acercarse mientras desataba a Yuu, aún con el cuchillo en él y usándolo para escudarse mientras se dirigía a la salida pasando junto al policía. Bastó una mirada para que acordaran algún movimiento para salir los dos de ahí. Yuu pisó a su captor, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a alcanzarlo Mitsujoshi se lanzó sobre él dándole tiempo al chef para escapar.

El policía se enfrascó en una lucha con el criminal, pidiéndole a Yuu que llamara refuerzos y saliera de ahí, el criminal seguía amenazándolo, recordándole lo miserable de su vida y que le ensañaría una lección. El chef salió y llamó a la policía, pero algo no lo dejaba irse así nada más, seguía preocupado por Mitsujoshi y no podía dejar el lugar aún. Esperó. Dudó, ¿debería entrar o no hasta que llegara la policía?  Pero él estaba ahí con el otro… ¿Y si algo pasaba?

 

Escuchó mucho ruido, estaban haciendo un desastre ahí adentro. Y los refuerzos se estaban tomando su tiempo. Esperó.

 

No pudo más. Avanzó y en cuanto se dispuso a entrar de nuevo al café llegaron los autos con las luces encendidas. Abrió la puerta y entró, estaba oscuro aunque las luces azules y rojas de las patrullas entraban intermitentemente por las ventanas. Cerró la puerta y buscó con la mirada al policía. Escuchó ruidos y caminó un poco, con lentitud. Encontró al policía aun forcejeando con el otro, dando vueltas en el suelo y golpeándolo fuertemente, el tipo respondía igual.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz jadeante de Mitsujoshi lo sacó de su impresión. Estaba parado frente a otro cuerpo derrumbado en el suelo y quejándose. — ¡Vete!

Yuu titubeó un poco antes de retroceder, Mitsujoshi lo miraba con angustia, suplicándole que se pusiera a salvo. El tipo se levantó y antes de que el policía pudiera volver a someterlo en el suelo le apuntó con su propia arma. Antes lo había hecho dejarla en la cocina y de seguro la había tomado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

 

—Te dije que te daría una lección, —siseó con una enloquecida sonrisa en el rostro y sangre en los labios. —Aquí la tienes.

 

Sin despegar los ojos de encima del cocinero, disparó. Mitsujoshi cayó al suelo. Yuu trató de acercarse, justo en ese momento entraron los demás policías, apuntándole al lunático para apresarlo sin que realmente opusiera resistencia, mientras otros dos tomaban al cocinero para llevárselo de ahí. Yuu soltó un grito tan desgarrador que tuvieron que suprimir el audio, dejando su expresión y la luz diciendo todo lo demás.

 

Rin estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas abrazado de Haru, quien trataba de no llorar tan escandalosamente como él. Los dos habían estado ahí, habían grabado al menos tres veces la pelea en la cocina, pero el disparo solamente una y era todo un golpe verla editada a la perfección. La música, los cortes elegidos, cómo habían llegado a esa situación y el desenlace de tanta tensión, en conjunto, no hacían más que debilitar al espectador.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que esa última escena había sido grabada, y tal vez una o dos en el proceso de edición, Rin había olvidado mucho de lo que había hecho en su último día en el estudio y se había concentrado en conservar para sí lo que pasó después con Haru en su casa, por supuesto que le hizo un “regalo especial de despedida”, y valía más la pena recordar eso que su deprimente último día de trabajo. Siendo honestos, su muerte lo también había tomado por sorpresa. Ese último día parecía tan lejano que ya ni siquiera podía creer que hubiera trabajado ahí alguna vez.

Le costó un esfuerzo enorme no suplicarle a Haru que le dijera en qué estaban trabajando y cómo se manejaría todo esto, pero su lealtad a la serie le ayudó a contenerse. Quería saber la verdad pero debía esperar como los espectadores ordinarios, ya que ahora él lo era también.

—No te muevas, —susurró Haru tomándole una foto por sorpresa cuando se reacomodó después de conseguir más pañuelos. Rin comenzó a reírse después, ¿cuántas fotos suyas llorando había ya en la cuenta de Haru?

 

 **El capítulo de hoy...** Tenía como  comentario la foto ligada al otro actor.

 

La red estaba atiborrada de comentarios al respecto, era bastante inesperado pero excelente. La gente estaba de verdad alterada, emocionada y dolida al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo era posible que el escritor de la serie se ocupara de profundizar así la relación del policía y el chef si al final iban a matar a uno de ellos? Eso eracruel… ¡Y por eso era fantástico! Los seguidores de la serie aceptaron masoquistamente la muerte del policía, con ese amor por sentir el corazón destrozado por una serie televisiva, que resulta tan incomprensible en muchas ocasiones.

Todos estaban a la espera de qué pasaría ahora con el chef, eso había sido un gran giro y un hermoso “dulce rol de canela” como él no merecía algo así de devastador, pero ahora que había pasado solo quedaba desearle lo mejor.

El pelirrojo no dejaba de llorar, ni siquiera los chistes sobre esto conseguían detenerlo. Subió las piernas al asiento y abrazó sus rodillas, no podía parar, intentaba respirar normalmente pero de nuevo era interrumpido por algún sollozo y más lágrimas. Estaba muerto. Mitsujoshi había muerto. Y con él, su excusa para acercarse a Haru.

A él ni siquiera le gustaba ver la serie, si lo hacía era porque lo había obligado, y ahora ¿qué lo haría a recibirlo si ya no era parte de la trama? No eran amigos, no eran compañeros, esto tampoco podía ser una relación en sí… era solo que Rin había tenido suerte. Y su suerte había acabado con ese disparo.  Horrible. Estaba avergonzado, era un poco extraño seguir ahí ahora que todo se había acabado definitivamente. ¿Debería irse?

 

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Haru acercándose después de un rato distraído con el teléfono. Rin no contestó, apenas volteaba a verlo comenzaba a llorar penosamente, de seguro le parecía más que ridículo. —Oye, ¿qué tienes? —se sentó junto a él, esperando por una respuesta más coherente que todo ese llanto.

—Es… Murió. —Finalmente murmuró Matsuoka. — ¡Murió!

Haru parecía no darle importancia a esto, a diferencia de él que no dejaba de temblar, ¿por qué nunca sentía nada?   

—Ya lo sé.

— ¡Haru! ¡Está muerto!

Nanase lo miró desconcertado y le pareció incluso más frío justo en ese momento.

— ¿Qué importa?

— ¡Qué…! Haru, ya no volveremos a vernos. No trabajo contigo y ya no estaré más en la serie, ya no tengo ninguna razón para estar aquí y… ¡No quiero irme!

—Eso es ridículo, —Haru lo miró bastante triste, y confundido. — ¿Por qué tendrías que irte?

— ¿Estás escuchándome?

— ¿Cómo dices tonterías? Lo escucho.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Haru, yo… —hizo una pausa, y otro esfuerzo por no llorar. —No quiero tener que dejar de venir aquí…

—Yo tampoco quiero que dejes de venir, —murmuró Nanase después de otra pausa, desviando la mirada.  

Rin finalmente se calmó, las palabras de Haru de verdad lo atraparon y era incapaz de despegarle los ojos de encima. No quería arruinar nada, lo que el otro dijo le había plantado una duda y de alguna forma sus esperanzas habían regresado. Si Haru no quería que se fuera, entonces…

Volteó otra vez, azul fijo en rojo. Rin se quedó en silencio, paralizado y ansioso. Giró las piernas, recargándose en el brazo del sillón para quedar frente  a frente. Haru se acercó a él, con las manos apoyadas en el brazo del sillón arrinconándolo; sin advertencia alguna, se impulsó para besarlo, concentrado y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

 

—No importa el trabajo. Puedes coquetear conmigo, besarme y venir aquí si quieres. Ya no hay que disimular frente al director, ya no está, y podemos hacer todo lo que queramos.

 

Rin lo miró con incredulidad, una vez más Haruka estaba un paso adelante, sorprendiéndolo con lo sencillo que le resultaba superar sus expectativas. Tal vez había sido un error suponer que Haru lo sacaría de su vida en cuanto terminaron los créditos finales del capítulo de la semana, si bien era cierto que no habían hablado de esto antes, no tenía por qué adelantarse a conclusiones así. Era curioso, el primero en suponer que esto terminaría al salir del estudio había sido él, y no había notado cuán genuinamente interesado en él que estaba Haru. Estaba demasiado distraído menospreciándose como para hacerlo, si algo parecía imposible, seguramente era porque de verdad era imposible.

 

Haru no hablaba con nadie, y sí, habían charlado un par de veces, tal vez más además de todo el asunto físico entre ambos, pero eso no podía garantizarle no ser más que algo meramente físico. Recordaba cada palabra y le entusiasmaba todo detalle que conseguía aprender de él, Haru no parecía poner tanta atención y era obvio que no tenía por qué si no tenía intenciones de llegar a algo más profundo, aunque cuando resultaba que había recordado algo sobre él o compartía algo significativo o serio, no podía evitar la sensación de alegría que esto le dejaba los días siguientes. De seguro se trataba de una coincidencia sin importancia, pero lo eran todo para él.

 

Solo para él, jamás lo serían para Haru. O eso creía.

 

Ahora, esto estaba pasando y debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas. ¿Quién podría dudar tanto ante la posibilidad de ver uno de sus deseos cumplidos?

 

— ¿Está bien que me quede? —murmuró pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él, dejando sus manos sosteniéndolo de la cintura. Haru asintió antes de hundir su nariz en la base del cuello del otro, abrazándolo de forma que no resultaría cómoda si no hubiera necesitado tanto tenerlo cerca.

—En realidad, no pensaba dejarte ir, —admitió Nanase, permitiendo que Rin se acomodara con él, acostándose en el sillón y usándolo como cobertor.

Casi como la primera noche, Rin se reía tontamente mientras tenía al otro en sus brazos, besándolo y estrujándolo al gusto. No estaba tan nervioso, pero mucho más feliz que antes. Esta vez todo era más sencillo, podían hacer esto cuanto tiempo quisieran sin importar nada, no tenían que rendir cuentas o disimular, justo como dijo Haru. Solo estaban ellos dos, actuando libremente, improvisando según sus deseos sin tener que considerar a terceros.

Esa noche, Mitsujoshi había sido violentamente separado de Yuu, observado por una enorme audiencia. Y Rin, con suma discreción, ganaba su permanencia en la vida de Haru. 

**Author's Note:**

> Como tengo muchos fics incompletos: uno nuevo!! Para fortuna de todos, este ya está terminado y lo subiré gradualmente. Comentarios y kudos bienvenidos.


End file.
